In recent years, there has been proposed a technique in which, in an active-matrix-type liquid crystal display device including a switching element in each pixel, a lateral electric field or an oblique electric field is produced between a pixel electrode, which is formed on an array substrate, and a common electrode, which is formed on a counter-substrate, thereby controlling alignment of liquid crystal molecules. In particular, there has been proposed a technique in which a pixel electrode of a two-layer structure is disposed between neighboring source lines, thereby reducing the effect of a leak electric field from the source lines.